The Legend of Zelda: A New Beginning
by RunOnWind
Summary: New Hyrule faces an unknown enemy that threatens all Hyruleans and causes extreme danger for The futuristic land we all know and love.
1. Part I: Introductions

The Legend of Zelda and characters belong to Nintendo, and not to me, as I am a fan and this is only a fan-generated fiction.

The Legend of Zelda: A New Beginning

Chapter I

Zelda stared out unto the Hyrule she had known all her life, where she had grown up, where she will soon rule. It was raining this gloomy night, and her feelings reflected the sad and darkened look of the sky. Her father would die soon of a new and unknown disease. Doctors were trying to find the cure to this oddity, and their searches ended up nowhere every time.

Hyrule was not the old, mysterious Hyrule it once was. It had gone over a major overhaul in technology, so vast and so advanced that the townspeople may never catch up with the sciences. It was 12,000 years after the rise and fall of the Hero of Time, an old legend which Hyrule's inhabitants had long forgotten. The people now flew the skies with their machines, and flew it fast. The Gorons were still around, and they created highly advanced armorsuits with technology beyond comparison. The Zoras dwelled deeper underwater and even underground and made cities much larger than Hyrule, not only deep under Lake Hylia, but they had expanded into Termina's Great Bay and into the seas. The Kokiri had forever remained secluded in the forest, totally safe, but with technology so old it dated back to before the Rise of the Hero of Time. They could never leave their forest, and nobody ever came to visit them save for a few missionaries who were exiled from the Forest when they visited. The Gerudo were almost totally exterminated because of dangerous plagues haunting their lands. The remaining few Gerudo live elsewhere. The Hylians had now caught what they call the Gerudo Plague because a mysterious being flung a dead Gerudo over the walls, and that Gerudo had died of the plague. Some Hylian people had developed stong immunities against this, however a handful of unfortunate people, including the King, would soon die.

Ikenia stared out into the pouring rain. Tonight felt different, it felt as though sinister evil lurked behind that veil of falling water, possibly it was the cause for this abnormal weather pattern. It had been raining like this for two weeks already, and every day the rain had been just as deafening and just as blinding as it had been the day before. Were the Goddesses angry? Had they felt Hyrule left them behind after the Industrial Revolution? Or could it be the one she feared ever since she witnessed her parents and entire family turn into stone…

Link flew back as Dirriden delivered a devastating blow with his wooden sword. Dirriden had seemed surprised he could knock back Link that well. "Dude!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay? I've never nailed you like that hard before!"

"Remember Dirri, I was going easy on you because you're really slow, but," Link touched his side feeling incredible pain, "you're very strong, and I think you broke a rib or two."

"Aww Link, my man, I'm like so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I got a little carried away…" Dirri's eyes drifted to the side. "Hey, maybe it'd be a good idea if I were a broadsword fighter!"

"Well, you are strong with a lack of speed, but however, it might be difficult finding a legendary in the broadsword category. Broadsword Legendaries are rather difficult to come by."

Link was using the term "Legendary" to substitute for legendary sword or weapon. Old and fabled swords such as the Master Sword were very powerful and so are still used in even this time of amazing technology as they can destroy armor and work as excellent melee weapons.

"Maybe the Plasma Blade? That was a legendary."

Link's eyes simply widened at this.

Zelda fell to her knees, and the moment this happened one of the guards was very worried. "Princess! Are you okay? Are you okay?" Lieutenant Kersev asked. Worried, he aimed his gun in every possible direction in frantic search for a shooter.

Just after this, the princess hit the floor.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS ZELDA! CAN YOU HEAR ME, ZELDA?!" He screamed.

Zelda simply laughed a little. Kersev could see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lieutenant, you have done a fine job. All I need is time alone for quite awhile. In case you haven't noticed, my father is going to die tonight. You are dismissed."

Kersev was taken aback by this, but he quietly left the ballroom with Zelda as the sole being in there. He shut the doors on his way out, and the moment he did, Zelda bawled on the floor.

"No… This cannot bee happening…" Ikenia said slowly and in a fearing tone. "He… he's back… back again… And the end of Hyrule is very close; nobody can stop him…"

Chapter II

The alarm sounded. Civilians everywhere rushed for shelter, for _they_ were coming. Whoever or whatever _they_ were, this force was going to assault Hylia City and the inhabitants had good reason to get out of dodge.

Hylian Special Forces lined the perimeter, the outskirts, and the inner parts of the city, armed with a variety of powerful guns ranging from Ice Missle Launchers to the fabled Holy Arrow Crossbows. Whatever had shown up on radar was going to have some difficulty breaching the complex defense systems.

Zelda stood, just as firm as ever, and stared out of the same window. Dr. Keith rushed through the door. Zelda did not even turn, she just continued to glare out of her window.

"Princess! We have… bad news for you, ma'am." Keith said reluctantly.

Zelda made no noise.

"I don't know how to put this, but your father is-" Zelda cut him off.

"-Dead, yes doctor I already know. Why, you ask? It is because I have forseen this day. Do not forget the daughters born into the Royal Family have prophecies into the future. Anything else?"

"Well, the city is under possible attack."

"What? Possible attack?" Zelda spun around and faced Keith.

"Yes ma'am. A foreign group of biosigns have appeared on the radar. They are 47 kilometers away, and are gaining incredible speed, whatever they are. General Povas has ordered the troopers to man the battlestations and has sent reconnaissance spies out on their Jet Bikes to identify the enemy. All other operations are under way."

"Uzumex… is back…" Ikenia whispered to herself, even though she was all alone. "The Ruler of the Undead must be stopped."

Ikenia donned a stolen armorsuit prototype, made by the Gorons themselves. It was named "Liberator" and its weapon and defense systems were totally redone, but untested. Ikenia ran the risk of extreme injury for incredible defensive and offensive capabilities. She slid on the helmet as she ran out of her door.

Link and Dirriden could hear a loud siren blaring outside. "What do you think that is?" Dirri asked.

"An… attack, maybe? They'll want us to head towards the shelter, but I want to fight tonight. I'm going to assist the soldiers outside."

"And I'll come too!" Dirri exclaimed. "Maybe we can become Hylian Knights some day if they see our abilities!"

Link and Dirriden armed their Pistols and Katanas and busted through the door to see how they could help.

Chapter III

Zelda stood atop Hyrule Castle's tallest spire, with the Ruler's Rapier in her right hand. Most Hylians of the day had long forgotten magic, but Zelda was one of the few who remembered how to conduct magic, and now she would use it for the castle's defense. She concentrated to her palm, and a growing ball of lightning appeared in her hand. This was a holy power, and would work very well if they were fighting evil or undead monsters. She let the lightning disappear, and then focused a ball of green light into her hand and slammed it into the spire she stood on, creating a powerful defense. Finally, she focused power into her lungs and used it to talk so loud that the whole castle, citadel, and city could hear her. "PEOPLE AND DEFENDERS OF HYRULE," she announced. "WE HAVE AN UNKNOWN THREAT BEFORE US AND THIS ATTACK MUST BE STOPPED. MAY THE GODDESSES BE WITH ALL OF YOU."


	2. Part II: Before The Battle

The Legend of Zelda: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter IV

The Recon Jet Bikes flew out into the storming night. Private Shazen and Sergeant Reloas flew side by side, and they were constantly radioed the coordinates of the moving threat. They had only been flying for seven minutes, and the revised coordinates had shown that Shazen and Reloas were matching the quickly-paced enemy's coordinates. "Private! You fly up, and I'll fly down! Understand?" Reloas asked his wingman.

"Yes sir!" Shazen replied.

Reloas and Shazen went their separate ways, and Reloas found the enemy moving quickly first. He didn't call to his wingman; instead, he flew silently alongside the brownish hovercraft that flew swiftly over the landscape and took several pictures, which he immediately sent to the Citadel. But all of a sudden, a sensor had detected his presence. One missile shot out of a pod, and then chased Reloas's heat signature. Reloas tried everything to avoid the incoming missile, but in the end it snatched him and his badly burned body propelled off of the speeding hovercraft about 200 feet in altitude, and thus was the last day of Sergeant Karsen Reloas. After seeing his fallen comrade, Shazen rocketed back to the citadel as quickly as possible.

"So… Colonel Rezas, have the reports come in yet?" General Povas inquired, as they stood in the Mission Preparation room, surrounded by whirring machines and blinking lights, as well as several monitors with "WARNING" onscreen. Privates and Corporals were busily maintaining and using these machines for finding out what the threat would be, but they were waiting on the reconnaissance reports.

"Private Shazen has recently reported in, sir," the panting Colonel replied, glad he had the latest news. "and he says Sergeant Reloas has been KIA. However, Mission Control recently received photographs and information regarding the enemy, and it is very valuable info."

"It's a shame Reloas had to die, however, he did not die in vain it seems." Povas replied. "Medo Shazen will be promoted to Sergeant immediately, for he is a very talented, experienced, and intelligent man. Colonel, could you run and get me the reports from Mission Control?"

Colonel Rezas jogged quickly back through the halls of the Citadel back to Mission Control.

The Terrible Things kept a steady pace. The animals of the land did not know what these Terrible Things were, but they would soon do something terrible, for they were the Terrible Things. The Terrible things quickly hovered out into the horizon toward the great walls that the animals had come to call the Walls of Exclusion.

Chapter V

"We'll help!" Link shouted at a soldier.

"Wait what?" the confused soldier replied. "Seriously, you guys need to get out of here and head toward the shelter, the enemy will arrive any minute. We don't really even have specifics as to what they are."

"Well then, isn't that a good reason to have a little help?" Dirriden pestered. "It would be real bad for you guys to be too shorthanded around here, eh? With what little amount of men you have on the outskirts of town, you won't stand a chance."

"No! We've been ordered to send all of the citizens to the Shelter." The Lieutenant kept on. "And you guys aren't any exception. We may be shorthanded, but orders are orders."

"Sir, we're both skilled fighters! We're good with our guns and we are very talented with our swords." Link said desperately.

"Look at you guys! You're armed with civilian Pistols and Katanas! You're in no condition to fight!" The Lieutenant continued. "However, we are rather shorthanded, and we have a few spare armorsuits, Rifles, Grenades, and some better and enchanted Katanas. If you really feel like you must help, go into the storage room over there and don some equipment, put on the shoulderpieces that say 'Civilian Volunteer', and meet us back outside. Go!"

Link and Dirriden put on the designated gear and met Lieutenant Folley back outside.

Heavy cannons were being set up on the Perimeter, outside and on top of the wall that guarded Hylia City. Heavy Tanks were also stationed there and the powerful Ram Speeders were placed in the area as well. Ram Speeders were big hovercraft that held a plasma charge on the battering ram parts. The plasma chargers would spin and create plasma on the tip of the ram, and then rocket into a large enemy vehicle and do massive damage or completely destroy its target.

Chapter VI

Ikenia's Jet Bike soared across Hyrule Field, from her outpost trying to get to the city. She knew what was up and who was behind these happenings, and exactly what was going to happen. She new the attack was only minutes away, and how the plan was going to be carried out. The other Hylians hated her and there was even a price on her head. Her mind drifted back to the time just two years ago…

Ikenia ran over to a figure in a black cloak. The entity, Uzumex, said "Ahh, Ikenia, I have something for you tonight."

_Ikenia bowed down to her master, and showed total respect for him in doing so. "Your mother and father are good people, and have raised you well. Actually, into a very competent fighter and mercenary, and you have served me well over these years. You are only sixteen years old, but you must learn the hard way, just like an adult, the consequences for your actions. I won't hurt you, for you are too precious to me. That is why I must injure you indirectly…" _

_Ikenia's parents were warped into the area, shocked by the place. "Ikenia honey, where are we? Who is he?" her mother asked._

"_Mrs. Caresiary, this is not the time for questions. It ends tonight." Uzumex said back to her. _

"_No! My Lord! You cannot do this to them! I deserve the punishment!" Ikenia shouted desperately. "Kill me, not them!"_

"_No Ikenia! You must LEARN!" In one swift movement of his bone fingers, both of Ikenia's parents instantly turned into stone. Infuriated, Ikenia thought it was only right for this evil man to be sealed forever. She noticed, somehow, he was magically vulnerable to holy intervention. _

"_GODDESSES! HEAR MY REQUEST! THIS MAN IS EVIL AND UNJUST! I PRAY TO YOU, SEAL HIM INTO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST, CORNER OF THE DIMENSIONS YOU CAN FIND!" Almost mythically, in a swirl of red light, Uzumex was sucked into the portal. Overcome with grief, Ikenia collapsed on the floor._

It mustn't happen this time. Ikenia, along with the Liberator, would throw him back into that wretched portal. It was time for Ikenia to end this. Once, and for all.


	3. Part III: The Battle Begins

The Legend of Zelda: A New Beginning, Part III

Chapter VII

Lieutenant Giredd awaited the order to move. He had been sitting in his Ram Speeder for a few minutes, and the only thing he had to wait for was the order to attack. While he was thinking about this, his radio sounded off. He recognized Commander Calera's voice on the other end of the radio. "Ram Speeder pilots, you are now authorized to move. Charge and spin your plasma rams, and attack the incoming enemy. But boys, do this as fast as possible, we don't want our walls knocked down. Do you copy? Please confirm."

Giredd activated his radio and replied. "Affirmative. Ram them and take out as many as we can. Initiating Ram Speeder 2914's engines and plasma rams. Good day to you, Commander." Giredd did as he was told, and rocketed off into the distance. It was only a few kilometers before the enemy was in sight. Brown carriers, extremely big – armed and armored – just as they had been described. The pilots of these behemoths spotted Giredd and the other Ram Speeders, as they charged their plasma rams as well. However, Ram Speeders are much faster, and they had multiple rams, so each was expected to take down quite a few before they could breach the defense perimeter. Giredd and the other Rams charged into the moving wall, as they got nearer, Giredd realized the opposing rams were extended, yet higher off of the ground. Giredd pulled a lever, and the Ram hugged the ground, so much that the bottom fins carved into the ground. Giredd's Ram nailed the bottom of the carrier, knocking it into the sky in an uppercut-like move, and Giredd remembered the exhilarating adrenaline rush that he got whenever he destroyed a target like that. The other Rams were successful as well – Giredd noticed other carriers catapulted into the air. Now it was time for the risky and difficult part – to attack from behind. Behind attacks with a Ram were a little tricky to handle, but carried out well if done right. Giredd turned on a 180, then activated the engines to full thrust, carrying his Ram at incredible speeds over land. He nailed the other Carrier in the back, and propelled it upwards a little differently – it flew up, and then fell down on the one next to it. "Wow!" he exclaimed over the radio. He had knocked out three Carriers in about a minute.

"Keep up the good work, Giredd!" the Commander said over his side of the radio, "Take out as many as you can, Lieutenant!"

Giredd continued to destroy the carriers.

Link, Dirriden, Folley, and the others stood in the outskirts, near the wall. Whatever was going through that wall, they would know first. Everyone could hear explosions outside, and after a while, the Heavy Cannons blasting away. "Do you think it's theirs? Or ours?" Dirriden asked.

"Whomever those explosions belong to, be ready for contact any minute," Lieutenant Folley replied to him.

And contact came – a carrier had busted through the wall, just where they were. Because of the shock, the Carrier weapon systems were temporarily disabled, so they weren't going to get massacred by Berserker rounds. But from the carrier, odd creatures – with guns – walked out of it. Both sides fired, and the Hylians were easily outnumbered. "Damn!" Folley yelled. "They've got more than us! Fire at will!"

Taking cover behind rubble, the Hylians safely destroyed their enemies, and the skirmish was over unbelievably quickly. But that wasn't the end of their troubles. Almost miraculously, a gargantuan figure flipped through the air, signaling impending doom for the unmoving soldiers below. Frozen with fear, about three soldiers stood still, and we're crushed like ants. The rest who had retreated back got momentary shell shock from the impact. It turned out to be a huge minotaur-like creature, but armored and technologically enhanced. It had made them all wonder how it was soaring through the air like that in the first place.

Uzumex was pleased. The first wave of the attack was already underway.

Chapter VIII

Ikenia had taken off the Liberator a while ago, and stored it in a dimensional pocket, so she could access it later. Unsuited, she was simply beautiful. She had flaming red hair and a tanned complexion. Her cheeks were very fine, and her face looked as though a master sculptor crafted it. Her Jet Bike hugged the ground, and already she could hear explosions. She feared for them, as the battle had already started.

The ground attacks weren't the only things the Hylians had to worry about – an air attack was in progress as well. Mobile Anti-Air rolled out into the streets, and Hylian Fighters soared out into the sky. Neither side was going to go down lightly.

The outskirt soldiers had no clue what to do. They didn't know what to do to a monster this big. They took cover, and mindlessly shot at it to see if there was an effect. Nothing happened – except that the monster armed its gun, and the soldiers just ran. But all was not lost, at least not this early in the battle. Rolling balls of plasma – well, at least, that's what they _looked _like – came bouncing on the street. With each bounce, a dent was formed in the road. The running soldiers ran out of the way, just as these suspicious plasma balls bounced through. Three of them, there was, and each one knocked the monster up the chin, and then back down to get it on its back. The Plasma died out, revealing a metal ball-shaped object. The object unrolled, and revealed itself to be an armored Goron. Nobody expected the Gorons to help, but they came – with incredible armorsuits and sheer power. And also, a Hylian Walker came. It had an exposed pilot, and the actual machine looked human like. On both arms it had a Gattling Berserker Cannon and a Plasma-charged melee spike. Running, it got on top of the monster and plunged its Plasma Spike into the vulnerable neck. Miraculously, the monster had been defeated.

The Gorons exploded with laughter. "Did you see?" One of them asked. "Brother, that was our best time! Eleven seconds!"

"No, brother," One of them said shifting his eyes toward the Hylian in the walker, "that one interfered. We had it handled so well, and this ignorant Hylian had to rain on our parade."

"Yeah, so, I guess this one doesn't count?"

"Nope. Not at all"

The Hylian looked down in shame, for he was only a new recruit, and he had no clue the Gorons were racing for the fastest time in felling these beasts.

Ikenia soared over the landscape, and looked towards the walls when they were in sight. She was terrified – the walls had already been breached. The attack was well underway. She could hear faint cries of soldiers, and pushed the speed into full throttle. At this same time, she used her Dimensional Hammerspace Terminal (DHT) to quickly equip the shining white Liberator. When it was online, green light emanated from the gaps in between each piece of steel.

Chapter IX

Monsters poured through the openings in the walls. Hylians were outnumbered, as the second and third attack waves assaulted the city. The creatures made their way up to the Citadel, where the real fight would take place. However, Link, Dirriden and Folley were holding out, but losing men almost by the minute. The Gorons were with them, but they didn't have a lot of guns, and just about all they could do was use the plasma roll. Monsters came in from all sides, and instantly the Hylains were surrounded. The walker pilot had long been killed, but the walker was completely intact and totally untouched. This gave Link an idea.

"Hey Dirri, could you cover me for a little while? I think this'll help us out a lot." Link asked.

Dirriden looked to Link, and then to the walker he was staring at, then back to Link. "Are you crazy?" He exclaimed while shooting. "You'll be killed! We've lost enough men as it is."

Folley looked at both of them. "He's right, Link. You don't stand a chance."

Link wasn't going to stand for this, so he rushed from behind his cover and darted towards the walker. "IDIOT!" Dirri yelled, and he began to spray fire at the crowd of monsters Link was rushing through. Folley joined him, and gave Link safe passage to the Walker. Link hopped into the cockpit, and took some time to figure the controls. He activated it, and then armed the GBC's and berserked the crowds with deadly fire. This managed to clear some space for the remaining Hylians and Gorons to advance towards the Citadel, where they could fight it out from there.

Zelda ran down to the Central Courtyard, where her magic would be most useful. Enemy fighters soared over the protective barrier, and simply did not have the firepower to damage it. These fighters had to wait for the cavalry to come in.


	4. Part IV: Win Some Lose Some

Chapter X

Ikenia's Jet Bike blasted through an opening in the wall. It rushed through a street, and she killed Kalers – the monsters the Hylians had been fighting by the masses – just by running them over. But a crowd appeared, and it was too dense for the bike to handle. Ikenia was thrown off of it, and now she had to continue on foot. In one simple move, greenish lightning erupted from the Liberator, destroying Kalers all around her.

The Gorons rolled ahead as Link clambered the enormous walker while Dirriden and Folley kept to the side. "As soon as we get to the Citadel," Folley instructed, "get to one of the windows or find some cover so you can lay some blasts on the enemies. I'm sure a lot of other soldiers have been killed by these attacks, and we need to hold on to as many of our men as we can."

"Alright." Both Link and Dirriden said at the same time. The Citadel was only so many kilometers away, but the trio decided to walk to maintain their energy for the fight.

Zelda could sense a new disturbance – enemy aircraft was approaching, but this time it had bigger and better weapons. The Gunships had somehow passed and survived the dogfighting above Hylia Citadel and now were about to destroy Zelda's barrier that kept the castle safe. Zelda could not do anything to stop them, and the powerful blasts began to pound the force field.

The enormous Citadel surrounded Hyrule Castle, as the last line of defense. It was more than one building, it was a circular wall with three towers in perfect division on certain points in the wall. The heaviest weapons were all here, and soldiers hurried to it as the Kalers and armored Minotaurs advanced toward it. Intense air battles had already begun, and were well underway. The storm at night made it difficult to see and direct their shots, and so the Gunships managed to pass by and attack Zelda's force field.

Chapter XI

Finally, the Citadel was in sight for Folley, Dirriden, and Link. A Commander shouted at the soldiers. "Move, move, move! Find cover! The enemy will arrive any minute! You!" the Commander looked at Link, "group up with the other walkers! Go!"

Link did as he was told, and lined up similar to the other walkers. Link fell into the rhythm of the heavy rain patting the top of his helmet, something to keep his mind somewhat occupied while he waited for the enemy to approach. He could hear explosions and shots above, but that didn't concern him much at all, that was for the pilots to deal with. After all of the adrenaline rush from fighting that lot of creatures, he was unbelievably tired. Without anyone noticing, he fell asleep.

Zelda was under enormous pressure – the lasers above pounding at her shield put a constant strain on her energy, and it was beginning to tire her out. Thinking to save her life, she radioed command. "Attention Command," she spoke into her comlink, "this is Princess Zelda. There are well over seven gunships that have bypassed your defense. Send fighters…" She had to take a gulp of air to prevent her from passing out. She began to breathe more consistently, and tried to maintain her energy while the Gunships pounded on her force field. The fighters hadn't arrived, but being under pressure and in need to survive, she lifted her last defense, and grabbed her Legendary Rapier. She was now open to attack, but she wasn't giving this battle up so easily.

"DEFEND YOUR HOME!" Link awoke to this battlecry, to find the battle had begun and miraculously, he had not been shot. Immediately, Link pointed his guns at the Kalers, and began firing. The Kalers had this odd exoskeleton – it formed around their entire body, giving them a sort of armor. As he blasted away, Kalers exploded under the sheer velocity of each shot. Link advanced forward, and managed to drive the Kalers back a bit. Other pilots saw what he was doing, and followed his strategy. Meanwhile, Dirriden and Folley weren't having the greatest of times.

Dirriden's gun was running low on energy for their shots, and so was Folley's. They tried to conserve ammunition whenever possible, but aiming for long periods of time was exposing them from their cover, making them vulnerable to enemy fire. Hovertanks started to roll from their garages, and they blasted away advancing enemy armor. The Anti-Aircraft was finally available, after some technical inability from some well-placed shots. The AA guns began to pump laserfire into the sky, targeting enemy aircraft and nailing them down. Also, a Hovertank sat in the passage to the castle, efficiently blocking the way because of its relative size.

Chapter XII

Zelda watched as Darknuts and Iron Knuckles descended from the sky on powerful jetpacks. Zelda knew of these creatures in the stories she heard about the Hero of Time, but she thought the knight like races had become extinct. She readied her rapier, and confronted the closest Iron Knuckle. It swung its axe around in the air when Zelda got close, but she used swift movements to avoid the deadly attacks. She dealt damage by attacking its armor with quick thrusts and light feet. In moments the armor fell off, and Zelda attacked its unprotected body, which managed to kill it off rather quickly. A Darknut came forward and tired to attack her, but Zelda jumped back to avoid this attack. A Darknut's armor was different – its opponent would need to get behind it and cut the ropes holding it in place to remove the impenetrable armor. Zelda managed to teleport behind it, and then cut the ropes in one slice. Zelda continued attacking until the Darknut was dead.

Link continued on his attack on the Kalers, pushing them back every step he took. He realized something – the others were following him like a leader, and he was coordinating every step. He felt proud of himself, and the Gorons came from behind the Kalers, unleashing a surprise attack and destroying them at an incredibly fast rate. However, amiss all of these positive happenings, something bad was bound to happen. Link heard a screeching sound, and saw an armored dragon. He was sure this wasn't a Hylian secret weapon, and so he began to fire one gun at the dragon, while the other aimed at the Kalers. This dragon's armor was indestructible, and it soared towards Link, who still stood there, pumping laserfire at it, hoping to kill the creature. Meanwhile Dirriden fought from out of his cover to continue firing at the Kalers who were successfully being pushed back. The dragon came down to Link, but a tank had shot it, and so it was sent off course. Instead of killing Link, it captured Dirriden and flew off with him.

Zelda was having a rather good time killing the Darknuts and Iron Knuckles in the courtyard. Occasionally she would use magic to speed up the process, but she was doing fine and se could have done it without using magic at all. Though there was one thing she feared – the Gunships shooting the castle. Though, the moment she started to worry, the fighters came and destroyed the Gunships. As a favor and to make up for the time, bombers came and eradicated the Darknuts and Iron Knuckles roaming about.


	5. Part V: Battle Aftermath

**The Legend of Zelda: A New Beginning, Part V**

Chapter XIII

Kalers exploded all around as they began to retreat. Link stared at the sky, exactly where Dirriden had left sight. His walker's heavy, metal knees crashed into the ground. Link fell right from the open cockpit, fell onto the wet ground, and just stared. He could not hear the cheering voices around him, people calling him a hero. The voices were all drowned out by the horrible fact that Link's best friend ever since his childhood was swept off of his feet and taken through the air by a dragon the size of a house. Battle injuries left him with a broken leg and a few broken ribs, but he ignored the pain. Link's comrades carried him into the infirmary like a team of groupies.

Some soldiers, not so excited about Link, sat outside and enjoyed their cigarettes. They saw a figure in white armor appear, destroy all of the retreating Kalers in a single move, then dash off. "'Ey Callode, what do ya reckon that was?" The man named Callode looked back to the person who had asked him.

"Well mate, I have no idea. But it does seem oddly familiar."

Zelda was drenched with water, and her brand new dress was now ruined and very transparent. Craters surrounded the patch of land she stood on, and already they acted like a complete moat. A soldier ran through the castle courtyard's main door. "Princess! The battle is –" at this he saw right through Zelda's dress, and he began to stutter. "Sorry ma'am!" The nervous soldier ran back outside to tell his friends that he had seen Zelda, Hyrule's beauty queen, practically naked. She hadn't noticed her dress and its… condition, so she just passed it off as someone who has never seen her before. The rain stopped rather quickly, and a beam of very anticipated sunlight shot from in between receding clouds.

Ikenia, work done, decided to head off back home. "Freeze!" She heard someone say behind her. She looked back to see two Squad Captains, pointing guns at her. "Ikenia Caresiary, you're wanted for crimes against Hyrule!"

Ikenia now faced them, making no movement. "So how'd you know it was me? My charming hair, my sexy physique? What gave it away, boys? Hmm? Anyway, it won't matter. I'm easily capable of killing you both, you know. But… Does good old Zelly want me?"

"I don't think you'll be killing us today. We got a very special surprise for you." The Captain held up a small electronic device that said "Liberator Control" on it. "Gorons gave it to us. It's a shame you'll have to deal with them later for theft. But with this little toy, I can turn everything in that armorsuit of yours off with a click of a button. Zelda does actually want to speak with you before we throw you in." The Captain clicked the button, and Ikenia's armorsuit deactivated, the captains pulled the armor apart, handcuffed her, and took her to the Castle.

Chapter XIV

Link was being commended for his bravery and for leading on the advancement when the Hylians weren't doing so well. This all meant nothing to him, all he wanted to do was save Dirriden and enjoy his life. "I… I want to see… I want to see Zelda. N-Now." Link whispered.

"Anything for you, m'boy!" Folley shouted with glee.

Ikenia's long hair fell down as she slumped over when the Captains took her to where the Castle was. She began to moan and grunt rather immaturely, but her captors thought it best to keep her where she was. She wore a tight cotton shirt with some baggy cargo jeans while she walked, and that was what she wore under the Liberator. She looked back over her shoulder to see Gorons taking the remnants of the suit and heading for Death Mountain. Ikenia wasn't at all happy to see her old friend Zelda once more. Their childhood rivalries… and then their testament against one another strengthened when Ikenia became a criminal and Zelda gained ruling power as Princess.

Zelda and Ikenia quarreled over everything, from the latest fashions to the new boy they always adored. They met when Zelda was in the courtyard playing with her dog, and Ikenia managed to sneak in. They instantaneously became friends, and that friendship turned into a full-blown rivalry.

The Courtyard's main doors burst open with twenty or more soldiers pushing Link on. Zelda, fortunately for her, had donned a dry dress (at recognizing this, one soldier remarked "Aw man!") and she was getting back to business. "Well," She started, "what do you want?"

"I'm going to do a rescue operation," Zelda's eyebrows lifted. "My best friend has been captured by a beast. I need some clue as to how to do this, and also, I am in need of a Legendary."

"So… You want information, approval, and a Legendary weapon?" Link nodded. "Well then, you've come to the right place for approval. I'm not going to stop you. However, I have no ways of helping."

Link felt crushed even more. His best friend was missing, he had no leads, and he wasn't getting anything to help him. At this moment an angered girl with fiery red hair bustled through the doorway, with two Captains holding her captive. She looked at Zelda, and a wide grin appeared upon her face.

"Why, Princess, so nice to see you!"

Chapter XV

Zelda looked straight back and an I-really-don't-want-to-deal-with-her-right-now look appeared on her face. "Well? We captured her!" One of the Captains said. "And she stole some very valuable equipment from the Gorons too!"

Ikenia held a casual look, that just wanted to scream _It could have been much worse, you idiots_. "I'm sorry, I can't deal with her right now. I've got someone who says he needs information to track down a flying monster and he needs a Legendary."

Ikenia almost exploded. "I can help! I can help!"

Astonished, Link spun around and looked at the girl who looked like her pants were on fire. She knew something. And if she continued, Link would make a learning experience out of this. "The mechanically enhanced dragon that stole that one guy?"

Link's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's the one!" he replied.

"I'll have to come with you, it's pretty hard to explain," Then she turned to Zelda. "and as for Legendary, why not the Master Sword?"


End file.
